


Kill Carmen

by ClaireQiu



Category: Person of Interest (TV), The L Word (TV 2004)
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Fluff
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25324489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireQiu/pseuds/ClaireQiu
Summary: 小队接到了一个奇怪的号码，那个人除了比Shaw年轻点，长得一摸一样。Root觉得Carmen很性感，Shaw和Shane非常不对盘。拉字至上和POI的Crossover
Relationships: Root | Samantha Groves/Sameen Shaw
Kudos: 2





	Kill Carmen

Sameen Shaw发现，她的每一个难得的假期早上都会被什么东西吵醒，如果不是楼上那对夫妻又吵起来了的话（或者是又开始了床上运动，那女人的声音真的很令人叹为观止），便是楼下停了一辆叫个不停的消防车，有时也会是不知从哪儿冒出来的Root，但这些东西都并不像今天这个这样锲而不舍。她昨晚喝得稍多了那么一点，导致她睡得很沉，错过了前几轮电话，她昏昏沉沉恢复意识时，第一件事便是不客气的摁掉了正响个不停的手机，但没过多久铃声便又不知疲倦的响了起来，她重重的叹了口气，抓过手机，“干嘛？”

“Ms. Shaw，很抱歉打扰，但我们有了一个新号码。” Finch的声音一切如常，就像没被她挂掉无数次电话一样。

“不是说好的我今天休假么？” Shaw不满的说，“Reese跑哪儿去了？”

“这个号码比较……”电话那头的人犹豫了一会儿，似乎不知该如何措辞，“特别，我觉得你会想来看看。”

“我不觉得。”她说，直接挂了电话粗暴的扔在一旁。

“他说的没错。”一个莫名其妙的声音把Shaw吓得从床上坐了起来，她一把抓过枪猛地转身，发现卧室门口有一个高挑的身影，似笑非笑的看着她。

“你在这儿干嘛？” Shaw丢开枪倒回床上，用手撑着上半身，觉得异常恼火，“不是明天才回来么？”

“我也很高兴见到你，亲爱的。” Root从阴影里走出来坐在床边，低头看着她，嘴角挂着轻佻的笑，但Shaw依然坚持的瞪了回去，直到最后Root认命般叹了口气，“计划变了， **她** 想让我回来。”

Shaw皱眉，“出什么事了么？”

“没，” Root摇头，手有意无意的划过了Shaw半撑着身体的手，“现在的话……” Root说，手一路上滑，最后停在了Shaw颈间，“你真的得先把衣服穿上。”

Shaw斜眼瞥了下自己肩上的手又回头看着Root，不知这女人在打什么主意，而对于Root，可能性的数量从来都是正无穷往上。但不管是什么，Shaw都不打算退让，而且……那些“可能”也并非什么糟糕的主意。“真的？” Shaw说，嘴角轻微的开始上扬。

就像知道她在想些什么一样，Root轻笑了一声，放开手站了起来，肩上瞬间失去了温度，让Shaw觉得有些不舒服。

“Shaw，时间很紧，相信我，你不想错过这个号码的。”

Shaw怀疑的眯着眼，伸手抓过地上的长裤，心知不可能得到一个确切的答案，“你确定？”

“相信我。”

Shaw翻了个白眼，在Root所有的鬼话中，这三个字荣登最讨厌榜首。

*

纽约的天阴沉沉的，预兆着暴雨即临，图书馆里沉寂又黯淡，书架间几乎就看不清人脸。Finch在他一贯的位置，被一堆电脑围着，屏幕的蓝光映在他眼镜上，让人看不清他的眼睛。Reese依然如往常一样站在Finch座位的后方，一副保护欲过剩的样子，听到进门的声音后，他转过头，眼神立刻落在了Shaw身上，脸上莫名其妙的笑容让她觉得浑身都不舒服。

她有种大事不妙的预感。

Finch从屏幕后抬起头，“啊，Ms. Shaw，你到了。”然后他冲Root点了点头以示招呼，站起来一瘸一拐的朝那个贴号码信息的板子走去，手上拿着张照片。

“Finch，有什么紧急情况？还是人手不够？” Shaw问，觉得有些疑惑，因为就Reese的表现来看，这并不是什么紧急状况，而他脸上的笑越发的不怀好意，让她觉得汗毛倒数，同时还完全不明白为什么。

“不太是，” Finch回答，从板子前回过头，“这次的号码，Carmen de la Pica Morales ——”

Finch那依然不紧不慢的语气让Shaw觉得心烦，怀疑他估计花半辈子都讲不到重点，她开口打断了他，“这个……呃……Carmen，”她最终决定省略掉后面那一大堆莫名其妙的东西，“有哪儿特别了？”

“噢Shaw，相信我，她十分特别。” Root说。Shaw猛地回过头，发现Root脸上的笑几乎就和Reese如出一辙，了然又神秘莫测，像是等着看什么笑话一样。

很明显，只有她一个人被蒙在鼓里。

非常好，真是好极了。

Shaw气势汹汹的朝那个板子走了过去，Finch以与其身体状况及年龄不相称的速度迅速让开了道，一如既往的识趣。Shaw本想讥讽两句，但在看到板子上那张照片时却不由自主的呆住了。

“这是恶作剧么？”她不可置信的问。

照片上那人留着一头微卷的棕发，随意的散在肩上，不过这都不重要，因为那人有着一张和她一模一样的脸，除了笑得太过灿烂了一点之外（这让Shaw莫名其妙的觉得火大），活脱脱就是个年轻版的她。

“Shaw，我从没听你讲过你有双胞胎。”一旁已沉默半宿的Reese终于开了口，脸上的笑容更加灿烂了。

“Mr. Reese，这假设可能性不高，Ms. Morales比Ms. Shaw年轻很多，准确来说的话，要小七年。”

Reese颇为无趣的翻了个白眼。

Shaw还没从震惊中缓过来，根本就没理他们在说些什么，“不可能——”

“Shaw，你相信二重身么？” Root不知什么时候走了过来，手从后面搭在她肩上，好整以暇的靠着她，“我觉得你应该是找到你的那个了。”

“不信，” Shaw一脸嫌恶的皱眉，照片上那人的笑容（她的笑容）让Shaw不禁打了个寒颤，她转过头瞪着Finch，“说着的，我没心情跟你们玩恶作剧，这是在开玩笑对吧？”

“恐怕不是，Ms. Shaw，这个号码……” Finch顿了顿，走回去重新坐在他的电脑中间，朝其中一个电脑屏幕示意了一下，但Shaw完全没有过去看的心情，“是个DJ，她才因婚姻失败的原因从L.A搬过来。”

“哦？” Root的注意力终于从Shaw身上移开了，似乎对Finch后面那句话产生了强烈的兴趣。

“The Machine都没告诉你这些么？” Shaw不满的问，但Root似乎不打算理她。

“就她家人的状态更新来看，她和一个叫Shane McCutcheon的女孩在Whistler结的婚，” Finch顿了一下，“差点结婚，Ms. McCutcheon逃婚了。”

“听到没？” Shaw说，一点儿都不觉得同情，“人一开始就不该结婚。”

“噢，Shaw，” Root转头看着她，一脸的笑，“我绝对不会逃——”

“闭嘴。” Shaw咬牙切齿的说。

“如果这个Carmen和Shaw的DNA一致的话，她估计是个行凶的。” Reese说，脸上又扬起了那副讨厌的笑。

“Reese，我发誓——”

“而且，感情问题是谋杀最好的动机。”一点没被她的威胁所动，Reese毫不在意的耸了耸肩。

“不管怎样，我们都应迅速找到Ms. Morales。” Finch说。

Reese点点头，朝图书馆出口走去，半路又停住了脚步回过头看着她，“Shaw，你不来么？”

“绝不。” Shaw迅速的否决，一想到那张和她一模一样的脸她就觉得浑身不舒服，亲眼去看？噢天，绝不。Root似乎毫不意外，她走过来自然而然的把手搭在她肩上，一脸不怀好意的笑，立刻让Shaw有了种不详的预感，“那么，你就要和我去趟L.A了。”

“等等……” Shaw困惑的皱着眉，“L.A?”

“她才来纽约，” Root亲热的挽着她的手臂把她向图书馆外拖，“这代表我们在L.A能发现更多的东西，而且，她的前未婚妻，也就是我们的潜在受害者还在L.A。”

Shaw怀疑的眯着眼，不怎么相信Root的理由。

“而且我很想见见你的家——”似乎察觉到了Shaw凶狠的视线，Root迅速改了口，“你二重身的家人。”

“闭嘴。”

*

趁着Root敲门的空当，Shaw仔细审视了一下眼前的这栋屋子，典型的郊外风，带车库，小二层，毫无安全防护可言，旁边有一圈棕色的篱笆将这栋房子与旁边那户人家隔开，极矮，让旁边那家人的泳池一览无遗，一池的水在L.A的阳光下晃得刺眼。除了主屋外，院子里还隐隐约约有一栋小屋，隔着重重灌木，Shaw眯着眼往里看了看，发现似乎不是一贯堆放杂物的地方，倒很像是一个工作室之类的东西。而像是感到了Shaw的视线一样，小屋的门开了，有人从里面走了出来，应该是来应门的，Shaw条件反射般的躲在了视线范围外。

Root从门口好笑的看了她一眼，“Sameen，别这么孩子气，过来。”

“不。”

“你对你…… ” Root不怀好意的停顿了一会儿，“二重身的未婚妻一点兴趣都没？”

“前未婚妻。” Shaw不假思索的纠正。闻言Root短暂的呆滞了一下，然后脸上瞬间绽放出了一个巨大的笑容，“你在意她。”她肯定的说。

“什么？怎么可能！” Shaw否认，Root张了张嘴，还想继续说些什么，但值得庆幸的是，门开了。

“不好意思，你是……？”

Shaw躲在一旁，从灌木间隙里看到了一个瘦小的女孩，穿着白背心和松垮的运动裤，一头黑发服帖的束在后面，带着精灵般的气质。

呃……好吧，反正她没觉得这人哪儿有吸引力。

“你好，” Root愉悦的说，“我在找Shane McCutcheon，她在家么？”

“不好意思，她不在，”那女孩羞涩的笑了笑，将门打开，一手扶着门，身体半靠在一边的墙上，“但我可以给你留个信，我是她室友Jenny，你是……？”

“Sam，我是Carmen纽约的朋友，她有次告诉我……当然，是不小心说漏了，” Root夸张的笑了笑，“她说Shane是个不错的理发师，然后我正好到这里来旅游，我妻子就觉得，何乐不为呢对吧？所以我们先去了Wax，但他们说有……好几周都没见到过Shane了？”

【Wax一家滑板店，Shane在那里剪头发】

Shaw翻了个白眼，Root在需要的时候可以十分友善，在任何人看来都是一副人畜无害的样子，而其表现就是相当能说。她能连珠炮般的向外抖出一串串的句子，把人搞得晕头转向，每在那些时候（如果确实无地可逃的话），Shaw都会把那些语句化成模糊的背景音，无神的看着Root的嘴唇机械的一张一阖，直到……

“其实，”那女孩——不，Jenny的声音成功阻止了Shaw继续往下想的可能，“我们在婚礼后就没听到过她的消息了，电话都没人接，” Jenny挪了下位置，偏头咬着嘴唇，似乎有些不安，停了几秒才抬头看着Root，“Carmen还好么？”

“我觉得还好吧，” Root恰到好处的迟疑了一下，“她几乎不谈这事，但我觉得她会没事的。”

“那就好，Shane做得太过分了，绝对不可原谅。” Jenny说，一副松了一口气的样子，半响后似乎想起了什么，“哦，我整理了Carmen的东西保管了起来，如果你能——”

“我会告诉她的，虽然我怀疑她会直接叫你扔了，” Root笑着点头，行云流水般的说着话，“但你知道Shane可能在哪儿么？我妻子对这个有点执念，如果能——”

“Alice应该知道，” Jenny耸耸肩，“但我不确定。”

“Alice Pieszecki?”

“Carmen跟你讲过她？” Jenny皱着眉，似乎有些怀疑。

Shaw看着Root的头偏向了一边，明显是在听the Machine说了些什么，“不，我只是在想是不是和电台那个Alice是同一个人，我特别喜欢她那个关系图。”

Jenny笑了，“Alice会很高兴的，你需要我联系她么？”

“不用了，” Root人畜无害的摇摇头，末了冲Jenny眨了眨眼，“我收听她节目很久了，她号码我早有了。”

Shaw在外面又忍不住翻了个白眼。

*

“你为什么不直接问the Machine这个McCutcheon在哪儿？” Jenny才关上门没几秒，Shaw就气势汹汹的开始了发问。

Root扬起了眉毛，Shaw对McCutcheon这个词的咬字实在太过熟悉，几乎就和很久前她咬牙切齿的说着“Root”时的语调如出一辙。虽然Shaw明显不会承认，并且还一脸嫌恶的模样，但她分明对这个Carmen很上心，让Root很想开口讥讽一番，不过……现在或许不是时候。“因为……”Root慢慢的说，Shaw的一脸暴躁让她扯出了一个大大的笑容，“她们在Whistler结的婚。”

Shaw似乎明白了，“你是说，你那个什么都看得到的Machine不清楚加拿大的事？”

Root点头，“没错，而从那之后就没人看到过Shane。”

Shaw用白眼对此表示了不满，“那这个Alice又是谁？”

“噢，” Root笑了，“很明显，八卦的那个。” Shaw又翻了个白眼，估计是想表明不屑，Root没有多加理会，继续说：“这次你得和我一起进去。”

“为什么？” Shaw脸上的表情似乎是想远离任何与“八卦”二字沾边的东西。

“亲爱的，单单‘我妻子想剪个头发’这个理由，我问不出什么的。”

Shaw嘟囔了一句很像是“你自己惹的”之类的话后便没再继续抵抗，和她肩并肩的朝Alice的住处走。

Root满意的笑了，今天连着两次Shaw都似乎没有注意到她的某个用词，虽然从某种意义上来说，这只是用来打掩护身份而已，但总的来说，Root还是觉得很满意。

比起以前进步了太多。

是她上去敲的门，Shaw落在她半步之后的地方，而Root不需要转头看就知道Shaw现在是个什么表情——双手叉口袋里，边翻白眼边摇头，一脸不情愿。

门很快便开了，“你好？”里面的人探出半个身子，疑惑的看着她，然后眼神便落在了她身后的Shaw上，“卧槽！”那人的眼睛瞬间瞪大了，“Carmen！哦卧槽！”似乎也意识到了自己话语的不妥，那人迅速站直，颇为尴尬打圆场，“你看起来……老了些，” Shaw的脸黑了，“暴躁了些？” Shaw的脸更黑了。

Root觉得这对话再往下进行下去估计会导致一个灾难性的后果，她赶紧一步插在了这两人中间，“嗨！Alice，对吧？”她等了会儿，确定Alice的注意力回到她身上之后才继续往下说（虽然Alice的眼睛依然止不住的往她身后瞥，一脸狐疑），“我是Sam，这是我妻子Sameen。”她停顿了会儿，确定Alice明白了她的话之后才继续往下说：“我们是Carmen的朋友。”

“哦，” Alice说，伸出头又看了眼Root身后的Shaw，依然一脸怀疑，半响后才说出Root等了半天的那句话，“你们要进来么？”

“十分乐意。”她笑着回答。

房里的气氛很尴尬，这是从进门坐下到现在十多分钟以来Root唯一的感受，她默默的拿起茶几上的杯子，默默的喝了口咖啡又放回去，在发现无事可做后又默默的拿了起来。她注意到对面的Alice已经把杯子捧了很久了，凑在嘴边，既不喝又不放下，眼睛有意无意的朝Root身旁的Shaw那里瞟，然后又会如受惊的蚱蜢一样猛地缩回去。

Root可以肯定，Shaw的白眼一定已经翻到了天上。

“所以……嗯，Sameen，” Alice终于开了口，迟疑的咬着这个名字，像是鼓起了莫大的勇气才能说话，“你和Carmen，你们是亲戚么？”

“不是。” Shaw十分言简意赅的回答。

Alice嘟囔了一句听起来很像是“我就知道”之类的话，Shaw明显听到了，靠在沙发上的上半身明显的一紧，而这在Root眼里绝不是什么友好的信号，她赶紧在Shaw来得及说什么之前开口，“其实，”她说，“这挺神奇的，有次我和Sameen去酒吧的时候，正好撞见了Carmen。”

“一定有够震惊的，” Alice说，“不是每天都能见到二重身。”

“没错。” Root表示同意。

房内又陷入了尴尬的沉默，半响后Alice以壮士断腕般的表情开了口：“Jenny刚打了电话，说你们在找Shane？”

“没错。” Root点头。

“就为了剪个头发。” Alice怀疑的说。

“没错，” Root脸上笑容不减，“Carmen提过一次，然后正好我们来这儿旅游，挺凑巧的对吧？”

“呃……是的吧。” Alice满脸都写着不信二字，然后终于把她手里那个估计已经捂热的杯子放下了，盯着杯子看了会儿后才又重新抬头盯着Root，眼神巧妙的避开了Shaw，“这样的，婚礼结束后我们就没看到过她，电话也打不通，”说到这儿她忿忿的摇了摇头，摇摇头移开了视线，“Fuck you, Shane. Fuck you.”

“我们来之前，” Root叹了口气，尽力表现得充满同情，“Carmen叫我们不要来找你们，但Sameen……有些好奇。”她转过头看着Shaw，一脸无奈。

Alice在她和Shaw之间来回看了几眼，似乎无法将“好奇”这个词和那个人对上号，半响后说：“对不起，我也不知道她在哪儿，如果知道的话，我自己都早过去了。”

这是个送客的信号，Root也觉得没必要再多做逗留，the Machine早已做好了安排，加上Shaw已经处在了爆发边缘。她礼貌对Alice说了告辞，然后拉着如临大赦的Shaw出了门。

她和Shaw在出任务时没少扮过情侣（不，是本色演出，Root在心里默默纠正），战争胜利之后尤其多，Shaw的态度从一开始的坚决反对到满嘴抱怨再到现在的默认，这期间经历了艰苦卓绝而又漫长的斗争。但不论态度如何，Shaw在进入任务时对外的表现一定是无可挑剔的，完全是角色该有的样子，绝不会像今天这样不配合，甚至还颇为抗拒。而这只代表一件事——Shaw真的很不安。

Root笑了，她了解Shaw的情绪和她那些和常人比小得几乎没有的肢体语言，其中的一个，便是Shaw在远离舒适区的时候会变得十分暴躁。

比如刚才。

比如面对她。

“早告诉过你了，没用。” Shaw咕哝道。

“不，” Root摇头，“目的已经达成了。”

“对，一点没错，” Shaw嗤之以鼻，“你把她吓得屁滚尿流，任务完成。”

Root觉得十分好笑，“真的？你觉得我才是吓人的那个？”

Shaw张嘴正准备还击，但突然愣住了，像是明白了什么，“等等，你是故意的。”

Root没有回答，笑得十分开心。

“为什么？”

口袋里的手机震动了一下，Root拿出来看了一眼，上面是Alice刚发出的一条短信，收信人是Helena。

「卧槽啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！邪恶版的Carmen找我来要Shane啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！」

“八卦的本质就在于，”她说，把手机递给了Shaw让她看屏幕，“她们会相互说个不停。”

先前在她们说话的空当里，the Machine已经把Alice的手机和电脑都接了进来，而她唯一需要做的，便是给Alice一个爆料的材料和动力。

比如一个酷似Carmen、对Shane颇有执念的复仇天使。

Shaw明显也想到了这层，因为她的脸迅速便黑了，“这方法，还有你，”她恨恨的说，把手机甩回给了她，“一点都不厚道。”

Root歪着头盯着忿忿不平的Shaw，“Sameen.”她慢慢的开口，把这个名字拖得极长，听起来很像是在撒娇（没错，她是在撒娇），“但起作用了呀。”

她委屈的语气似乎让Shaw更火了，她咬咬牙，似乎是生生忍住了什么，然后抬手用力打开了耳机，“Reese，号码怎样了？”

John那头嘈杂得厉害，背景里的音乐声大得震耳欲聋，而在这样的环境下，他竟然还听到了Shaw的问题，这不禁让Root有些惊叹。

“没什么奇怪的，” John的声音听起来奇异的清晰，背景音渐渐小了下来，他应该是去了一个稍远的角落里。

“没有谋杀或是阴谋的样子？” Root问。

“她看起人缘很好的样子，人品也不错，” John不急不缓的说，“Shaw，你怎么就不这样？”

“Reese，这么快就爱上号码了？” Shaw的声音里满是讥诮，“你总情感过剩对吧？”

John哼了一声，“Shaw，你真是魅力不比当年。”

Shaw对着空气怒目而视，“发现什么的话，打电话。”她说，然后便挂了电话。“干嘛？”似乎终于注意到了她的目光，Shaw立刻转身将矛头指向了她。

Root无辜的耸耸肩，“你喜欢海景房么？”

“为什么这么问？” Shaw问，“有新线索了？”

Root晃了晃手机，“Helena刚打电话来找Alice八卦来着。”

“你为什么不告诉我？” Shaw似乎更加火大了。

“你和John在联络感情，” Root安抚着说，“我实在不忍打扰。”

Shaw眯着眼，“对，一点没错。”

真是可爱极了，Root想。

*

“我有点无聊了，Root，给我讲讲故事。”

“就Alice的话来看，Shane的众多前任中，她只爱过两个，Carmen和Cherie Jaffe，而在Carmen和Shane的交往期间，Jaffe也来找过Shane，而且——噢，” The Machine似乎说了什么有趣的事情，因为Root偏着头轻轻笑了笑，“和丈夫离婚似乎很为Jaffe赚了点钱。”

Shaw心不在焉的听Root讲着，仔细的把远方沙滩旁那个隐在棕榈间的别墅扫了一圈，“这里没有监视，这线索应该没错，”她说，然后转过头看着Root，“但你觉得McCutcheon会在逃婚后立刻跑到她某个前任的床上去么？”

Root眨眨眼，“Sameen，你是在说道德准则么，我真是——”

“Root，闭嘴。” Shaw恼火的摇摇头，转眼继续盯着那边安静的别墅。

“Shane!”一个异常高亢的声音突然响了起来，在寂静的沙滩上显得格外刺耳。

靠近海边的沙滩上，一个瘦削高挑的身影站了起来，摇摇晃晃的朝别墅走，身上是湿透的白衬衣，下面一条黑色的长裤。

“好吧，” Root说，“就是她。”

“Shane，快来！”那个声音又响了起来，“我想要你！”

Shaw觉得胃里一阵翻江倒海的恶心，直接大跨步走了过去，Root似乎想抓她又没抓住，快速跟了上来，“Shaw.”她叫道，声音里带着警告。

“干嘛？”她头也不回的说，但身后一直没有人回答，只有脚踩在沙滩上簌簌的声音紧跟着她。

她走上别墅前的平台上时，Shane McCutcheon正趴在一个女人身上，无疑是Cherie Jaffe，后者在看到她时身体猛然一僵，眼里有纷乱的情绪闪过，疑惑、恐惧、愤怒……她身上那人也明显感觉到了不对劲，抬身转过头想看发生了什么。然后，她彻底的僵住了。

“Carmen?” Shane McCutcheon从那女人身上爬了下来，跌跌撞撞的朝Shaw走来，“Carmen …”

“我不是……” Shaw说，一脸嫌恶的后退一步，在心里一遍又一遍的提醒自己忍住。

“对不起，真的对不起，我——”Shaw忙着控制自己的情绪，没注意到Shane是什么时候跨入她安全距离内的，手还颤抖着搭在了她肩膀上。

Shaw不喜欢身体接触，从来都不喜欢。身体比大脑更快的行动了，她直接一拳挥了过去，末了毫不在意的甩甩手，觉得指关节有些发疼。一定是出拳太过仓促的原因，她想。

Root走了上来，低头看了看昏迷不醒的Shane又看了看她，没有说话。

“干嘛？”

“我在想the Machine是不是把你和Carmen的号码搞混了。” Root说。

Shaw耸耸肩，看了眼旁边桌上的k粉，“反正她很可能先死于吸毒过量。”

Root突然转过头，瞪着Jaffe，“相信我，你不想那么做的。”

Jaffe拿着手机的手僵住了，在Root的目光下慢慢把电话放在了桌上。她全身都在以肉眼可见的幅度颤抖着，连带着旁边的桌子都在一起抖，让装k粉的盘子落下去散了一地，不过它和昏在地上的Shane一样，已没人去理会。

“怎么可能？” Jaffe颤抖着说，死死的盯着Shaw，“你是怎么——”

Shaw和Root交换了一个疑惑的目光，不知道她在说些什么。

Cherie Jaffe拿出一根烟，试了好几次才塞进嘴里，颤抖着手点燃了烟，“这挺公平的，”她说，向后缓缓靠在躺椅上，“以牙还牙以眼还眼，你们动手吧。”

Root的眼睛猛然瞪大了，像是突然明白了什么，她迅速打开耳机，“John，Carmen是受害者。”

Shaw向前一步，居高临下的看着Jaffe，眼神估计凌厉得要喷出火来，“Reese.”她对着耳机吼，“听到没？”

“Shaw，我有点忙，” Reese说，身后的枪声不绝于耳，“下次的话，能早点提醒么？”

“下次的话，我会记住的，John。” Root说。

Shaw抓着Cherie Jaffe薄得近若无物的袍子把她拉了起来，“叫你的人——”她威胁的凑近了，“——滚远点。”

“噢，你不是她，” Jaffe笑了，没理正抓着自己袍子的手，把烟凑到嘴边深吸了一口，缓缓把烟喷到了Shaw脸上，“如果你也是干那行的，那你也知道杀手不可能放弃任务。”

Shaw觉得她受够了，举起拳头便准备砸下去，但Root走了过来抓住她的手把她拉到一边，“Sameen，John已经控制了局面，”她悄声说，“Lionel都在去收人的路上了。”

Shaw哼了一声，“业余选手的下场。”

Root一脸好笑的看着她，没有说话。

Shane已不知在什么时候醒转了过来，她前后昏迷时间不过几分钟，时间之短让Shaw觉得十分愤慨，这再一次代表，她那一拳太过仓促。Shane摇摇晃晃的朝她们走了过来，一脸恍惚，张嘴就又打算叫她。

Shaw翻了个白眼，在还没想好她是不是要继续一拳过去时，Root开了口，“Agusta King, FBI.”她亮了亮她那不知道啥时候带在身上的FBI小本，“这是我搭档Grey。” Shaw把手插在口袋里，冷漠的站在原地，一副事不关己的样子。

Shane扶着旁边的墙，明显还没从毒品和眩晕中缓过来，她眨眨眼，盯着Shaw看了好一会儿，然后走了过来，“你不是——”她摇摇头，“对不起，我——”

“我们在调查一群国内激进分子，结果发现他们属于一个杀手组织，” Root毫不客气的打断了她，似乎根本没听她在说些什么，“而三天前，”她顿了顿，把目光投向了后面的Jaffe，“他们收到了一笔来自于Cherie Jaffe的汇款，而据他们招供，目标的姓名是Carmen de la Pica Morales。”

Shaw翻了个白眼，Root这故事编得当真天马行空毫无逻辑，也就只能说给眼前这两人听听。

“什么？” Shane猛地转过身，Cherie Jaffe依然坐在躺椅上，拿着烟，并没有反驳的意思。她直接冲了过去，一把抓起Jaffe把她狠狠的撞在了墙上，“你做了什么？”

Jaffe笑了，“你个小怪物，”她说，“怪物，”她又深深的吐了口气，烟喷在了Shane的脸上，但后者似乎毫不介意。“你怎么会想到要娶那个可笑的女孩的？” Shane把她压得更紧了，但这似乎让她更加的开心了起来，“那个荒谬可笑的……自大……洽洽……小妖精……”

“你不了解她，” Shane咬牙切齿的说，把Jaffe凶狠的摔在了地上，“你没有资格，”她一拳砸在了Jaffe左眼上，但Shaw怀疑她这毒品的嗨后状态究竟能有多大力气，“没有资格，”她重重的强调，“那么说她。”

Jaffe已经竭斯底里的笑了起来，就在Shane的第二拳即将砸下去时，Root拉住了她，“McCutcheon，够了。”

不，Shaw想，完全不够。

Shane放开了Jaffe，靠墙坐着，膝盖紧紧的抵在胸口，全身都有些轻微的颤抖，她抬起头看着Root，“Carmen，她没事吧，我能——”她闭着眼，似乎挣扎了一会儿，“能跟她说两句么？”

Root低头盯着她看了好一会儿，眼神里闪着一些意味不明的东西，半响后说：“John，听到了么？”一分钟之后她点点头，把手机递给了Shane。

“Shane?”

免提里的声音让Shane全身一震，“Carmen …”

“你和Cherie Jaffe在一起，对吧？”语气里肯定得不容置疑。

Root悄悄凑了过来，在Shaw耳边说：“开门见山，我喜欢她，而且她才刚经历了一场枪战。” Shaw狠狠的瞪了过去，但Root似乎完全不为所动。

“你能想到的第一件事，”电话里的声音带着哭腔，“就是去上那该死的Cherie Jaffe?”

“Carmen，我——”Shane用手抓着头发，似乎完全不知道该说些什么。

“Fuck you, Shane。你可悲得令人恶心。”

“Carmen，求你了，让我——”

“我不需要你的解释！”电话里那个声音又往上提了好几个调，“我知道为什么，你就是这种人对吧？”

“你是唯一的，唯一……” Shane泣不成声，如抓着一条生命线一样抓着手机，“让我愿意许下承诺的人。”

电话里一声冷笑，“所以就是，今天你可以满口承诺，明天你突然不想了，就可以随意拍拍屁股走人？”

“你让我以为我能够改变，让我——”Shane说，“让我愿意去尝试。”

“Shane，都结束了，”电话那头的声音已冷静了下来，“去上你的Cherie Jaffe吧，我不需要你的承诺。”

然后电话里就再也没有声音，Shane一声声的叫着Carmen的名字，直到电话里远远传来一声“让她操她自己去！”

“呃，” Reese的声音传了出来，似乎有些尴尬，“我可以假定已经说完了？”然后他便挂了电话。

Shane抱着腿，维持着那个僵硬的姿势，眼神里空洞无物，久久都没有动作。而在场的所有人都知道，她是永远失去她了。

Shaw发现，Root似乎有点失神。

*

Root知道失去一个人时是什么感受，因为几年前，虽前后情景不同，但她便是和Shane一样的姿势，坐在地铁站里Shaw的那个临时床上，攥着Shaw很少离身的列宁勋章，近乎贪婪的吸着气，想从中感受到Shaw的气息。

Root相信那里是有的，Shaw自身份暴露后便在那里住了很久，那里有她的气息，杂糅着酒味、火药味……但它们在随着时间一点点消散。直到有一天，Root坐在那里，无论如何都感受不到Shaw的气息，她便知道，她是永远失去她了。

但她没管Harold和John的劝阻，依然住在那里，任由心中的空洞渐渐扩大，Martine在她手下痛苦的尖叫都不能将其填满。所以她明白Shane的感受，她明白那种食之无味、耳目之内皆是一片黑、如同涸辙之鱼的窒息感。

但比起Shane McCutcheon，她还是幸运的，因为她终究还是没有失去Shaw，那天她抱着虚弱的Shaw痛哭到失声，脸因笑得太久而僵硬得近乎抽筋。她终究还是幸运的，失而复得让她觉得此生别无所求。但那一年多的黑暗，依然留给她了许多噩梦。

Root睁开眼时，电梯的残像依然在天花板上栩栩如生，还有Shaw中枪倒地的身影，如同被按了循环键一样在她眼里来回闪个不停。她深吸一口气控制住自己颤抖着的手和近乎崩溃的情绪，转过头，发现Shaw正撑着头侧躺在旁边，面无表情的看着她。

“又是证券交易所？” Shaw轻柔的问。

她闭上眼，没有回答。她依然能看到电梯缓缓合上的门，还有Shaw……Root移开了目光，“对不起，我吵醒你了么？”

“没事的。” Shaw说，然后重重的打了个哈欠。

她坐了起来，身后有了什么动静，似乎Shaw也跟着她坐了起来。她们就这样在沉默中坐了一会儿，正在Root打算重新躺下、尝试看看能不能睡觉时，Shaw突然有了动作。她伸手揽住Root将她拉回了床上，然后她搂着Root，把Root的头枕在她胸前。

「一，二，三，四……」

在Shaw强装有力的心跳中，Root惊讶的不能言语。

「五，六，七，八……」

或许现在已不需要言语，她认真听着Shaw胸口规律熟悉的心跳，腿紧紧的和Shaw的缠在了一起。

「九，十……」

Shaw还活着，她们都还活着，而一切都早已结束。

她从来就没失去她。

正如Shaw知道她的梦一样，她也知道Shaw有时依然能听到电梯合上时她的尖叫。Root明白自己早已不是原来的她，而Shaw也早已不是原来的Shaw。

和Shane与Carmen不同的是，她和Shaw早已因彼此改变了太多。

Root用手撑起上半身，认真的看着Shaw，然后低头开始吻她，吻她，吻她，吻她……她有全世界和一辈子的时间可以好好吻她。

*

“她很性感。” Root说。

Shaw坐在吧台旁边的位置上，正慢慢的喝着手里的威士忌，闻言翻了她一个白眼，“哪儿有。”

“她确实性感。” Root坚持。她说的真没错，整个舞池的人都在为台上那个DJ而摇动着、疯狂着。

“她哪儿有了。”

“噢，Sameen,” Root收回视线，转头盯着旁边大口喝酒的Shaw，“你嫉妒了。”

“我没有。” Shaw哼了一声，像是要表明这是最不可能的事一样。

“你就是嫉妒了。”

“我。没。有。” Shaw用力握着瓶子，似乎想把那杯酒捏爆。

“要过去打个招呼么？”

“不。”


End file.
